Seats for motor vehicles and the like may include one or more adjustment features such as a seat back tilt mechanism that selectively retains the seat back in a position selected by a user. The seat may include additional adjustment features such as fore-aft sliding of the seat relative to the vehicle floor, and other such adjustment features. Various types of mechanisms have been developed to retain the seat components in a desired position. Such mechanisms may be actuated by a cable that is connected to a manually-operated release mechanism by an elongated cable. Also, elongated cables may be utilized to operably interconnect a lever or other release member located inside a vehicle to a component such as a hood release latch. Various mechanisms for manual user input have been developed. However, known mechanisms may suffer from various drawbacks.